


A Useful Tool

by Menacing_Dennis



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Domination, FTM, FTM boxman, M/M, Power Bottom, Trans Male Character, Voxman, first fic babey!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menacing_Dennis/pseuds/Menacing_Dennis
Summary: Boxman plans on getting rid of an old item he’d built back in his early days of villainy, but Venomous has other plans
Relationships: Lord Boxman/Professor Venomous (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	A Useful Tool

“So, has this been what you’ve been working on all day?”  
Boxman was startled by the unexpected voice coming from his laboratory’s doorway. He jumped a bit before turning to see a familiar face; it was none other than Professor Venomous, his business partner (and new boyfriend!) leaning smugly against the doorframe.

  
The ‘this’ that the professor referred to was the large medical table that stood before Boxman. It donned four metal cuffs, two near the bottom and two near the top, assumingly for one’s arms and legs to be restrained. It tilted forward slightly, so that the person laying atop it would have their head about a foot or so above their feet.  
“Erm, not exactly!” Boxman clarified after gaining his composure. “This is just an old thing of mine that I had Shannon take out of storage. I wanted to take it apart and repurpose the metal for a couple of small projects-”  
“What is it?” The professor pried. He’d made his way over to the table, which he rested a curious hand on, running it up and down against the cold material.

  
“Well,” Boxman began, clearing his throat. “I made this back in my early days of villainy, when I first started the factory! I always dreamt of capturing a POINT hero and strapping them here, maybe making them watch me torture their loved ones or cutting them in half with a giant laser cannon!”  
The thought sent the cyborg into a fit of giddy cackles, clapping his hands together like a child at the sight of a toy store. He sighed.  
“But, that was maybe an... unrealistic expectation,” He concluded. “I never really managed to pull it off... But hey, metal is metal! Time to put this thing to use!”  
Just as Boxman was about to turn to his work bench to retrieve some tools, the professor placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

“Oh, I think this thing still holds loads of potential, Boxman,” he said, still letting his hand explore the item’s surface. “It’d be such a waste to destroy it.”  
“Er, um, well,” The cyborg stuttered, surprised by his partner’s suggestion. “W-What could we use it for? I mean, I already have something sort of like this in my office, I’ve used it a couple times with those plaza brats-”

Venomous placed a finger to Boxman’s lips, shushing him effectively before letting his hand travel to his cheek, caressing gently. Boxman instinctively whimpered, his eyes widening and his face growing warmer by the second.  
“I have quite a few ideassss in mind,” He purred, his serpentine tongue making a brief appearance.

  
Suddenly, the sound of metal footsteps grew close, and the professor quickly removed his hand from Boxman’s face, stepping away and placing his arms behind his back.  
Lo and behold, a Darrel trudged in with Fink sitting atop his shoulders, both holding slushies.

  
“Bawses, bawses!” Fink cried out enthusiastically, bouncing with absolute glee. “Me an’ Darrel went to the bodega and made a huuuuge mess!”  
“Yeah! We let the slushie machine run all over the floor, and we took some without even paying!” Darrel chimed in, giggling manically. “That little brat KO even slipped in all the slushie! It was sooo hilarious. Now he’s gonna be all sticky and miserable for the rest of the day!”  
They both laughed together, almost spilling the bright red liquid onto the laboratory floor.  
“Excellent work, you two,” Venomous congratulated, grinning proudly. “It’s always nice to see you two working together.”  
“Yes!” Boxman agreed, trying to shake off the pink flush that decorated his cheeks. “Very good! Now, g-go finish up your chores! I need that big shipment done by the end of the day!”  
“Yes Daddies!” Darrel sang, carrying the both of them out the door and shutting it behind them.

  
The two scientists looked to each other and chuckled a bit, Venomous rubbing at the back of his neck. After some brief internal deliberation, Boxman reached his arms to the collar of the professor’s lab coat, pulling him into a deep, hard kiss.  
The professor reacted with a moan, muffled by his partner’s eager mouth, and wasted no time returning his affections. Their tongues prodded at each other wildly as Boxman held the professor by his hair, tugging gently and nipping hungrily at his bottom lip.

The professor pulled away from the kiss, his lip escaping the grasp of Box’s teeth with a pop.  
He held his partner’s face in his hands, taking a moment to admire it dreamily.

  
“I want you to put me in that thing,” He requested bluntly.  
“O-Oh!” Box replied, taken off guard by this revelation.  
“I want you to strap me down and show me how much of a villain you really are, Boxy,” He cooed. His expression had turned desperate and wild.

  
The cyborg nodded furiously. With no hesitation, he lifted his partner in his arms (something that almost never failed to make the professor swoon) and carried him onto the table. He puffed up his chest and did his best to sound as authoritative as possible.

“Take off your lab coat,” He demanded, hands on his hips.  
The professor did as he was told, discarding the white coat to the floor.  
“Lay down and spread your legs,” Boxman added. He was struggling to contain his excitement.  
Venomous laid on his back, placing his legs far apart to that his lover could effectively clamp him into the cuffs. Boxman guided his arms into the higher cuffs as well, restraining him against the cold table.

  
“My my my,” Boxman snickered, stepping back to admire his work. “It seems that you’ve found yourself in quite the compromising position, professor.”  
“I certainly have,” he agreed, worrying his lip with his fangs. “I’d assume that a nefarious villain as yourself has some rather devious plans for me.”

  
Boxman stepped up onto the table, shifting his weight so that it tilted down, resulting in a loud *slam!*. The professor winced, his heart racing fast.  
“That would be a correct assumption,” Boxman replied. He slid onto his knees, one on each side of Venomous’ torso, and straddled the taller man. He ran a hand up his chest, pulling up his shirt and exposing his lavender stomach and pectorals. Boxman turned his attention to one of his nipples, hardened from the cold air, pinching it between two fingers and kneading it harshly.  
Venomous gasped at the touch, gritting his teeth. It wasn’t often that Boxman showed this side- commanding, confident, dominant. But when he did, it turned Venomous onlike nothing else.

He recalled the time on the boat with Billiam, when they ditched the party and flew off after Box’s spiel about how he didn’t care what the other villains thought of him. Cob, it was hot to see a villain that was so unapologetically... well, villainous.

  
Boxman buried his face into Venomous’ chest, greedily sucking at his nipple and biting the skin around it. He sunk his teeth into one of his firm pecs, eagerly covering him with red dark violet bruises.  
Venomous didn’t make any effort to contain his moans and wails, instinctively bucking his hips forward as the sensations all pooled to his groin.  
Boxman took notice of this, leaning his weight backward to press his ass against his partner’s hardening member.  
“Someone likes being treated rough,” Boxman teased, rocking his hips slightly and pinching both nipples again. Venomous moaned and wailed loudly at Box’s teasing, his cock throbbing and begging for attention.

  
Without warning, Box’s clawed hand suddenly found itself on Venomous’ neck, wrapped around firmly- not quite squeezing, but hard enough to be felt. Stunned, the professor only looked up at his lover, panting heavily.  
“But I can’t imagine that _The_ Professor Venomous would like everyone to know that, would he?” Boxman cooed in a sing-songy voice. “So maybe you should be a good little villain and keep it down.”  
“M-Mhm,” He agreed obediently.

  
“Now,” Boxman continued, his hand leaving Venomous’ neck and traveling to his groin. “I think I’ve teased you enough for now. I believe it’s time to get some use out of these things.”  
He tugged down the professor’s trousers to reveal his two erect cocks, already drooling onto his pants.  
Boxman had been quite thrilled when he was first introduced to the pair earlier in their relationship. It was one of the many side effects of the professor’s transformation- he bore sex organs similar to the hemipenes (A word that made Boxman laugh, but he’d never admit it to his partner for fear that he’d embarrass him), of a cobra- two ridged, lavender dicks.

  
Boxman kicked off his own trousers and threw them aside, eager to take advantage of the lengths. Cob, had he been horny lately- this was just what he needed.  
His cunt was already slick with excitement, dripping down his inner thighs. He spread himself, exposing his clitoris, enlarged from years of hormone therapy.

  
“You want inside, professor?” He purred, eyes half-lidded.  
“Yes, my Lord,” Venomous replied, fangs sinking deep into his bottom lip.  
Being referred to in this way was all that Boxman needed to get going. He straddled his restrained partner, pushing the two lengths against his opening and arched his back. He used a hand to guide them inside, both their heads nestling into him.

  
The wet warmth sent shivers down the professor’s spine. He moaned quietly, pushing his hips upward in desperation.  
“...Actually,” Boxman blurted, feigning deep thought. “I don’t think it’s ready yet.”  
The professor whined as Boxman removed himself from his lap. What on Earth was he doing?

  
“W-What?” Venomous asked, slight sadness in his tone.  
“I think I need to get a little wetter,” Boxman snickered. He scooted his body up until he was straddling his partner’s face. “Why don’t you do the honors?”

  
Venomous understood. He opened his mouth for the cyborg, who lowered his throbbing clit inside. He bucked his hips slightly as the professor sucked and licked at his partner’s cunt, which was, despite his qualms, soaking wet.  
Boxman’s fluids leaked down Venom’s face as he rode it to his heart’s content, groaning with satisfaction while the forked tongue swirled around his cock, up and down his warm hole and between his folds.  
Once he felt satisfied with Venomous’ efforts, he pulled away from his face and sat on his chest, catching his breath.  
“Very good boy,” He praised, petting his hair affectionately.

Finally, Boxman sat himself back into his partner’s lap. He lowered his slick hole against the man’s throbbing members, effectively slipping both inside to their bases. A moan escaped them both in unison.

  
Boxman sat up slightly, improving his angle, and started thrusting his hips forward and back again, successfully kneading Venomous’ cocks.  
Both men thrusted forward, meeting each other’s rhythms after a few test runs, until their skin began to slap against each other loudly.  
Venomous couldn’t help but let his head fall back. Boxman was so wonderfully tight- while his cocks were slender on their own, they were nothing to sneeze at when they worked together, and they stretched the cyborg quite nicely. Box was enjoying himself as well, his hand massaging his clit as he rode the wonderfully ridged lengths. They prodded inside of him so well, reaching his most sensitive of places oh so well.

  
It wasn’t long before a familiar pressure began to build in Venomous’ stomach. His toes curled and his brow furrowed harshly.  
“B-Boxy,” He managed. “I- I’m gonna-”  
“Do it,” Boxman commanded. “Give it to me.”

  
That was al it took. The professor’s vision went white as his muscles clenched, his balls twitching as a generous helping of his cum left him to rest comfortably inside his partner.  
Boxman, who stroked away at his clit as he watched his partner convulse with pleasure, let his orgasm follow soon after. He moaned through his climax, shaking and drooling with fervour.

  
Boxman collapsed on top of his partner, panting as Venom’s cocks slipped out from inside of him. He could feel the man’s fluids leak from his hole, and he thanked Cob that he was sterile- he wouldn’t exchange the world for this feeling, full of his lover’s fluids with no barrier between them.  
Wordlessly, he reached up to release the professor from his cuffs, then moved to undo the clamps around his legs as well. He remained on the table, still catching his breath.

“F-Fuck,” Venomous choked out, still a bit weary. “Boxy, that was... Fuck.”  
“Yeah,” Boxman added, chuckling a bit. “It was.”

* * *

“...And that’s how I learned how to juggle!” Boxman concluded his story as his partner rubbed lazy little circles into his chest.

  
“Fascinating,” Venomous chuckled, nuzzling into his side. He smelled lovely from the shower they just had; Venomous had introduced Boxman to the world of fancy soaps when he crashed back at his old place, and it was evident that there was no going back. “Aw jeez, how long have I been talking?” Boxman asked, a bit embarrassed. “I didn’t mean to go on a whole tangent like that...”  
“I like hearing your stories,” Venomous assured. “I like you.”  
“I’d sure hope so,” Boxman snorted. “I, erm, like you too...”

  
They made brief eye contact and smiled before snuggling closely together. Boxman wrapped his arms around his partner and kissed his forehead.  
“My Venny,” He whispered.


End file.
